TRAPPED
by animelover58
Summary: What happens when soul and maka get stuck in a class room for 5 days... what ever will they do for those 5 days to entertain them selves...LEMON... warning you now... First ever storie so please review and give advise...KIND advisr please...
1. Chapter 1 stuck

trapped

the mission started pretty simple. stay after school and see who's been sneeking in and steeling the teachers supplies." who would steal teacher supplies " maka thought to her self. her and soul who was in weapon form, walked around the school waiting for someone to show up. " hey maka , u've been pretty quiet lately". " oh, sorry I was just thinking to myself". " oh". they continued walking until maka senced on other soul wavelength present. "soul..." "let's go" and with that they ran to were the soul wavelength was coming from. they stopped dead to see a sleeping black star walking around eating things off the teachers desk. they quickly woke and beat up the sleep walking black star and kicked him out. " man all the staying up and walking around just so we can find out it was just black star". " u shouldn't be complaining soul... you didn't do a thing...". " so I still had to stay up" "oh booh-" suddenly a shadow appeared behind the door. it was black star apparently he was sleep walking again. he slammed the door shut. they both ran to the door just in time to hear the door click signaling that they would stuck in that room during the five day extended weekend. " shit were stuck in here for five fucking days". the windows didn't open and they had bars on them. the door was made of steel so they couldn't brake it down. they couldn't cut it either. they were stuck entill a. someone saw they were missing and went looking for them. or b. when the janitors open the door on the day they come back from school. so they were ended stuck. "ugh this is all your fault soul we would have gotten out faster if u hadn't started complaning ". " what your the one who was standing their watching as black star slammed the door shut and locked it... at least I made the a temp the save us... or do u want to be stuck in here with me... is that maka"? dadadadàaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I shall post more later... THEIR SHALL BE LEMON! not to be a perv... I just enjoy writing them...


	2. Chapter 2 confession ?

chapter 2 the confession

authors note: wow a lot of follerwers already. thanks you guys , but I would really appreciate some reviews . how can I make it better. frankly I'd like to know what you guys want. and I'm sorry for the short chapter but I tryed making it suspencful. seeing how last night at about 12:35 last night I figured out that I could write on my ! so yeah and by the time I got to the end of the chapter I was REALLY tired so u know. but any ways I will just try to make this chapter a little bigger and longer. thanks peoplez and please review :3

"I bet you like being alone with me don't you maka"? "what are you talking about soul"? I'm talking about how whenever were at the apartment alone you are always looking at me with a distant look, like your imagining something". he said slowly aproching her . bye the last word he was so close they could kiss. soul leans in close to her ear. " what do u imagine when you look at me maka" ? she shuttered. the feeling of his warm breath on her ear was unbearable to start with. she could almost melt. then he did the unthinkable. he licked her ear. she tryed holding back a moan but she couldn't and she moaned as quietly as she could. but unfortunately for her he heard it. " ooohh, so you do like me maka HA i knew it, I was second quesing before but now I'm sure of haha! he smirked at her before burst out laughing. she pulled out a book and well you can guess what happened but she of course, makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP! soul fell to the floor with a big headache. ( no I refuse to go bye what the English version did... ugh English so discustinsting... the word play out is so not original... I have slight ocd just so u know : 3) he looked up only to get a glimpse of maka turning around, twirling her skirt slightly exposing her ass in his face. he collapsed again with a nose bleed. hmmm I guess I should find a place in here to sleep. ( maka thinking) but what should I sleep on. oh theirs a matress over their. why would their be a mattress in he MAKA I CALL THE MATRESS! soul yelled across the room. "oh no out don't. NOT ENLESS I GET THEIR FIRST! with that they ran to the matress and got their at the same time. I got it first. (maka) no I got it first, you must be on something. no , I saw it first. prove it. I don't have to prove it. yes you do. no I don't. yes you d-, um you what why don't we just share it. it is big enough for both of us and theirs 2 blankets on that shelf. so we can just sleep on either side and be done with it OK. fine what ever, but if I wake up and if you are so much as looking at me I will kill you soul. oh please you'd in joy it if I was looking. at you while you sleep. shut up yo (slowly we fade into a back room) . how are the the subjects doing. very well. (on a screen you see soul being strangled bye maka. the woman sweat drops . don't worry about it. well get our perfect child and well clone them and create our army and control the world so don't worry about it. all we have to do is give them the little pushes they need. after all this is their mission. ( laughs miniacly ) dadadadadadadadaaaaaaa omg a turn of events. gasp.. see what exactly they have in store for the next chapter. I want at least 2 REVEIWS BYE TOMORROW YOU HERE. tootles bye :3


	3. Chapter 3 thirsty?

chapter 3

even though I didn't get the five reviews ... I did get some really good ones and some really good advise... I will work on the diologe so here goes...

the darkness flowed around me like a thick mist "were am I"? "why am I naked". maka said to herself. mmmmmmaaaaaakkkkkkaaaaaa. "who's there"? maaaakkkkaaaaaa. "show your self". out of the corner of her eye she saw soul naked. he was either ( sorry if I spell it wrong) unconcius or sleeping. she floated her way over to him. "soul, soul wake up".

"maka, why are u in my mind"? "why are we both naked"? why are you looking at me like that"?

l-like what? "i-i don't know what your talking about"?

"you keep looking down "? "wait are you looking at my dick"?

NO! "i-i mean I wwas j-just..."

HA you were weren't you". "you must be surprised at how big it is right".

NO! its just I've never seen one before. "at least not up close".

"what ever"

first it hit her nose. the smell of axe cascated through her mind. next it hit her body. the extremely comfortable position you get when your being held.

next it hit her eyes white soft flufy yet spiky hair and delicious tan skin. then she realized it was soul holding her to his chest. his chin played comfortably on her head.

"soul". what are you doing".

" mmnmnmmnmm".

"what".

immn tryyingg ttooo sleeeepp... soul tiredly replied in a mumbled voice.

"why are you holding me"?

"cause your comfy".

maaaaaaaakkkkaaaaaa CHOP!

ow what the hell maka!

"I told you yesterday that if u were so much as looking at me I would chop you and what do you do... your holding me! " that's just weird soul".

"are you sure you don't like ME!

"in your dreams short stack".

"WHAT WAS THAT"!

"nothing"

let's see what's for food".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! they screamed simotaniously

THEIRS NO FOOD OR WATER!

" well maka I don't know about you... but i can find water easily''.

"oh yeah.. were".

'' that's easy...!

soul quickly pushed maka on the bed lifted her skirt and pulled down her panty.

'' right here".

and he slowly bent his head down to get his drink.

muhahahahahahaaaa... I'm evil... CLIFFHANGER... IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS U MUST REVIEW... THEIR MUST BE AT LEAST 3 NEW REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER ... no I'm serious about that... see you next time my precious little readers :3 PS. sorry its short... but I have to wash my dogs today soooooo.. tootles :3


	4. Chapter 4 you owe me

chapter 4

I'm glad

you people liked the new chapter. but theirs

no lemon quit yet :'(. don't worry probably next chapter. remember I am torchuring you and the creators precious charactors. on with the chapter. but their will be flirty flirty touchy touchy feely feely licky licky. ;-)

" soul mmmnnn, soul that feels so, mmmmnn, oh soul soul! SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU-

MAKA! wake up...

what ... maka's eyes shot open and she sat up faster than soul could say tamashi.

"maka why were you screaming my name"? did you have a bad dream"?

"more like a good one". maka mumbled under her breath and blushed.

she stood up not realising how wobbly she was and landed face first into souls-

AH ,maka what are you doing, trying to give me a blow job.

"n-no i-i just fell. she ackwardly studdered".

soul grabbed one of her pig tails lightly. he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off.

"well since you made me worry, now you HAVE to give me a blow job.

W-WHAT! but soul that's just- "can't I make you breakfast instead."

"nope I already breakfast, plus I'm already hard."

she looked at his boxers, just to see an enormas bulge. soul was already removing his leather jacket.( yes this is post after releasing the kishen.)

he took off his shirt and looked exspectingly at maka.

"I'm waiting".

maka quickly turned red and put her hands on the waist band of his boxers. slowly she began to pull them down.

"s-soul are you sure about t-this.

"yep"

she pulled them all the way off. revealing an 8 in. dick in her face.( I chose 8 cause its semetrical.) she slowly started to lick it. causing soul to moan.

"dif d that real good"?

'' y-yeah, please , keep going.

she licked then started sucking the tip. tracing the little hole then diving all the way down then coming back up and repeating. she did this for a good 5 minutes.

"aaahhh m-maka i-im gonna, I-IM GONNA...!

see what happens next chapter muhahahahahaha... remember more reviews means the faster I put up the chapters... tootles :3


	5. Chapter 5 the exsperement

trapped chapter five

AAAAAHHHH, MAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAA!

his delisious seed spilled into her mouth. she slowly crawled onto his lap, she opened her mouth so he could see all the cum, and swallowed it in one gulp.

"oh god that was sexy". "come here".

he grabbed her and pulled her into an I brace. they layed down prior to them sitting up. suddenly the walls started shaking. their eyes shot open. robotic arms shot out of the walls and grabbed all of maka limbs. a 5th one, ripped all her close of in one go. the same with soul.( not that he had close on to begin with.) the robotic arms made them face each other. then out of a corner, came doctor stein & Mrs Marie.

" sorry you too, but since you too are genetically perfect for each other, lord death has decided that if we ever needed an emergencie army , we would just use clones of the offspring you would create, which you will create for us".

WHA-!

they were quickly gagged. stein walked over to soul.

"AAhh what a fine dick you have soul. a hole 8 inches. and maka a pussy that's a hole 8 inches deep... you too are simply made for each other. mrs. Marie

START THE EXSPERIMENT.

WHA- MMMNMNMNMNM!

"ssshhhhh we wouldn't want anyone too here you would we."

slowly they injected soul with a serum.

"that serum, with give you the dogs instinct to fuck anything that moves.

two needles injected into maka.

"the first needle is for maka to let of a hormone that will set of souls injection, making sex inevitable, the second one is for the swelling, makas pussy will imediatly cum when soul enters her, she will swell around souls dick in till he can no longer free him self, and continously cum for about an hour, making sure she gets pregnant".

the robot arms release them.

"let's see how long you can last, without fucking each other."

OK people I put cliffhangers because it keeps people interested.

two, I only update the chapters in the morning, no sooner.

so endless I get twneny reviews at 12:01 at night I probably won't right entail like 11:50...

but if theirs something about the STORIE you'd like changed, do tell.

alright I've said enough tootles :3


End file.
